


Bloody Mary without ice

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, But It Goes Wrong, F/F, Lilith trying to eat Zelda, Season 1, a little bit of cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: Их разделяет лишь небольшой столик, и Мадам Сатана не жалеет, что не села ближе к рыжеволосой, иначе бы сладкий запах плоти просто свел ее с ума, будто изголодавшегося вампира. Ее взгляд жадно скользит по фарфоровой коже, изящным рукам и тонким чертам лица. И Лилит почти жалеет, что ее поглощает голод. Несколько дней среди смертных настолько сильно вымотали демонессу, что желание вкусить человеческую плоть за это время превратилось в потребность, с которой было просто невозможно справиться.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bloody Mary without ice

Лилит просит бармена приготовить коктейль на его вкус, и тот ставит через пару минут на стол именно этот: томатный сок, табаско и водка, двадцать семь градусов и звучное название, как никогда подходящее клиенту.

Настоящая Мэри покоится в земле, будучи как раз весьма кровавой. Демонесса же коротает время за поиском вкусной жертвы, которая сможет удовлетворить её аппетиты. Искать по улицам шестнадцатилетнего парня этим поздним вечером желания нет, поэтому она изучает бар в городе, в котором застряла, пока Сабрина Спеллман не впишет своё имя в книгу зверя.

Жертву Лилит всегда выбирала по запаху, который составлял восемьдесят процентов вкуса. Смертные обычно имели несколько горьковатый привкус, и, чтобы заглушить его, демонесса предпочитала тех, что помоложе. Чем моложе жертва, тем слаще вкус и меньше горечь. Ведьмы же были в последнее время под счёт, и за лишнее убийство своих Тёмный Повелитель наказывал.

Хотя что может быть худшим наказанием, чем быть запертой в теле жалкой училки, которая плохо следила за собой? Прошло меньше недели, а Сабрина уже успела надоесть вопросами. Единственное, чего не понимала Лилит — почему Спеллман не придала значения радикальной смене образа любимой учительницы.

Внезапно в нос ударяет приятная сладость, прерывая размышления Лилит.

— Бармен, повторите! Я сейчас подойду. — Голос женщины не менее сладкий, чем её запах, а лёгкая хрипота придаёт ему немного приятной горечи. Когда Лилит оборачивается, то замечает, как фигура с рыжими волосами удаляется в уборную.

Хоть какой-то привлекательностью в этом захолустном баре отличался лишь сам бармен, хоть ему и было уже около сорока, поэтому, не слишком долго думая, Лилит направляется следом за жертвой. Открывая дверь в уборную, она с удивлением обнаруживает рыжеволосую женщину склонившейся над зеркалом и старательно убирающей следы слёз.

«Смертные», — немного раздражённо проносится в голове.

Она не видит её лица — лишь стройный силуэт в тёмно-зелёном платье. Отчего-то на мгновение демонессе становится неловко, что она застаёт эту сцену, но она решительно откидывает эти эмоции.

— Вы так и будете испепелять меня взглядом? — Голос женщины звучит слишком жёстко и уверенно для той, что секундой ранее пыталась перестать плакать. Рыжая разворачивается, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Может быть… Люди такие слабые существа: переживают из-за любви, близких, позволяют алкоголю открывать старые душевные раны. — Слова льются с её уст, словно песня, когда она делает несколько шагов в сторону женщины, лицо которой выражает лишь решимость закончить разговор. — Что же случилось у тебя, дорогая?

— Это шутка, что ли, какая-то? — Та недоумевает и даже немного нервно усмехается, наблюдая, как дьяволица продолжает приближаться. — Может, вы займётесь тем…

Но её голос обрывается, когда она зачем-то позволяет длинным холодным пальцам коснуться кожи возле глаз, вытирая пропущенную влажную дорожку. Лилит жадно вдыхает аромат женщины, который вновь резко наполнил её лёгкие, как только она вошла. При такой близости он смешался с парфюмом: манящий сладкий запах плоти и терпкий аромат духов. Даже не каждый шестнадцатилетний девственник пахнет так привлекательно и вкусно. Ведьмы не так слабы, чтобы позволять себе лить слёзы в барах, да и в принципе сокрушаться столь сильно, не стремясь забыться очередной оргией или со случайным знакомым. А на лице этой женщины читалась боль, будто весь её мир рухнул в один момент. Поэтому Лилит предпочитает считать эту женщину крайне приятным исключением и идеальной жертвой. 

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — нагло врёт она, продолжая слегка поглаживать пальцем кожу женщины, поражаясь наивности, что на мгновение проскальзывает в уже немолодых глазах.

— Семейные проблемы, — зачем-то отвечает Зельда, на мгновение опуская веки и ощущая лишь холодные пальцы на лице, но затем распахивает зелёные глаза, будто очнувшись от гипноза и не понимая, что её подчинило. — Пожалуй, я пойду.

Рыжеволосая подаётся вперёд, и у Лилит нет выбора, кроме как отстраниться, убрать руку от лица и напоследок вдохнуть манящий аромат Зельды. Она могла бы использовать магию, но это не так весело, поэтому она отступает, запоминая чудесный запах. Несколько дней среди смертных настолько сильно вымотали демонессу, что желание вкусить человеческую плоть за это время превратилось в потребность, с которой было просто невозможно справиться. Бармен, душа и тело которого уже практически были в руках Лилит, более не интересует её даже как запасной вариант. А потому, выйдя из уборной, она дожидается двух бокалов с виски и отправляется к незнакомке. Рыжая прячется в самом тёмном углу за столиком — лишь её яркие волосы привлекают внимание, но напряжённый вид вряд ли вызовет хоть у кого-то желание контактировать. Но не у Лилит.

Впрочем, она лишь молча садится напротив Зельды и протягивает той бокал. Их разделяет лишь небольшой столик, и Мадам Сатана не жалеет, что не села совсем близко к ней, иначе запах просто свёл бы её с ума, будто изголодавшегося вампира. Смотря на бледную, практически прозрачную кожу женщины, и наблюдая, как изящно она придвигает бокал тонкими пальцами, как смотрят на неё зеленые глаза, Лилит почти жалеет, что её поглощает голод.

— Спасибо, — не слишком радостно спустя пару тихих секунд произносит Спеллман, делая глоток виски.

— Не за что, дорогая. — Лилит буквально пожирает глазами Зельду, даже не пытаясь этого скрывать. Она лишь молча ждёт, когда та сама сдастся ей. 

— Я отдала столько лет тому, чтобы воспитать эту несносную девчонку, а каждый раз, когда ей что-то запрещают, она говорит, что я ей не мать и не могу указывать.

Слёзы более не льются от этих воспоминаний, голос не дрожит, но иного мира сейчас для женщины не существует. И Лилит проявляет заботу. Искреннюю и почти без скрытых мотивов.

Почти.

Она кладёт руку поверх ладони Зельды, аккуратно поглаживая. Она заказывает двойную порцию виски и оставляет бокал нетронутым. Она приобнимает Зельду и направляет, когда та от непривычки слегка пошатывается, выходя из бара.

Свежий воздух отрезвляет, и Лилит надеется, что он отрезвляет недостаточно сильно, чтобы жертва решила уйти домой и ей пришлось применять магию или действовать грубо.

Зельда идёт ровно уже со следующего квартала, но позволяет чужой руке лежать на талии. Они молчат. Лилит молчала практически весь вечер, лишь слушая и вставляя комментарии, чего на самом деле заслуживает рыжеволосая. Спеллман молчит, наконец выговорившись за последнее время, получив поддержку, и теперь вновь не чувствует надвигающейся угрозы.

Они не спрашивали имён друг друга. Мадам Сатане это было неинтересно. А Зельда не посчитала это нужным, предполагая, что после этой ночи они никогда больше не встретятся, несмотря на то что Гриндейл маленький городок.

Лилит пропускает её в свой дом первой, надеясь, что Зельда не обратит внимания на небольшие детали интерьера, выдающие в ней ведьму. Ну а в конце концов ей осталось жить не так уж долго. Голод нарастает рядом с ней, с её одурманивающим запахом, предсказывающим, как приятно будет вкусить плоть.

Как только Лилит захлопывает дверь и проходит в дом, в её губы врезаются другие, яростно терзая, а руки притягивают её к Зельде. Запах Спеллман стоит в носу, затуманивая разум, предвкушением разливаясь по телу. Желание смешивается с возбуждением, распространяющемся словно электрическими импульсами по коже там, где её беспорядочно касается Зельда.

— Я обычно так не делаю, — шепчет Спеллман, отрываясь от губ лишь на мгновение, и двигается вместе с Лилит туда, где, по её мнению, должна находиться спальня.

— Конечно нет.

Лилит ничего не говорит о себе. Уже нет смысла врать. Рука запутывается в рыжих волосах, а затем резко тянет за них, открывая шею Зельды. Она оставляет на ней укус, что заставляет Спеллман издать едва слышимый стон, а затем с жадностью целует каждый сантиметр кожи, возвращаясь к губам. Это будоражит, разгоняет кровь внутри до бешеной скорости. Лилит уже не знает, какая потребность сильнее: вкусить желанную плоть или иметь эту женщину. Спеллман удивляет напором, требовательными поцелуями и попытками контролировать. И демонесса позволяет ей это, позволяет примерить непривычную роль, чувствовать себя главной.

Зельда хватает Лилит за талию и, разворачивая, толкает в сторону ближайшей стены, мгновенно прижимаясь, скользя руками вдоль желанного тела: по талии, бёдрам, а затем поднимаясь к груди. Зельда откидывает тёмные волосы, открывая шею жаркому дыханию, и не может устоять перед желанием оставить болезненный засос, будто глупый подросток. Её руки комкают низ платья на дьяволице, задирая и скользя руками по бёдрам, а настойчивый язык скользит по шее. Её дыхание сбито, сердце колотится в груди, а внизу живота концентрируется почти болезненное тянущее чувство.

Лилит резко прерывает её сладкие пытки, вновь оказываясь лицом к лицу, оттягивает нежные руки от кожи и удерживает их за спиной Зельды. Её горячий язык настойчиво проникает в рот Спеллман, вызывая у той новую волну возбуждения, заставляя не менее яростно отвечать на ласки. Лишь десяток шагов отделяет их от спальни, и Лилит направляет их с Зельдой к двери, придерживая ту одной рукой за талию. Останавливаясь возле постели, демонесса скользит пальцами к молнии платья Зельды и тянет её вниз, вызывая на теле мурашки от будто случайного прикосновения подушечек пальцев к обнажённой коже. 

Горячая ладонь ложится на щёку, поглаживая кожу пальцами, словно у Лилит всё ещё хватает терпения оттягивать удовольствие. Её глаза горят адским пламенем, а палец нежно касается губ неудавшейся жертвы, очерчивая их. В глазах Зельды разливается похоть, и она захватывает ртом палец Лилит, лаская языком и медленно посасывая. Тугой узел возбуждения внизу живота выскребает остатки терпения. Лилит тяжело выдыхает, маскируя стремящийся сорваться с уст стон, не позволяя себе такой откровенной слабости. Она стягивает платье с Зельды одним резким движением, не отводя взгляда от зелёных глаз, что нахально улыбаются, зная, что чувствует демонесса. Две фигуры нетерпеливо сплетаются в экстазе, образуя тугой узел из разгорячённых страстью тел, и утопают в темноте комнаты.

***

Зельда далеко не сразу приводит в норму дыхание. Уже в третий раз. Она не жалеет о произошедшем — но вина отражается на её лице вместе с наслаждением, когда она переводит взгляд на Лилит. Спеллман лежит на её груди, нежно лаская подушечками пальцев бёдра, но не может выкинуть из головы, что, возможно, Хильда переживает, что она не вернулась домой ночевать. 

— Ты в порядке, дорогуша? — неожиданно ласково спрашивает Лилит, замечая смятение на лице Зельды.

— Да. — Слабая улыбка появляется на её лице, когда она чувствует заботу. — Зельда… Меня зовут Зельда.

Спеллман не знает, называет ли имя, чтобы её запомнили, или чтобы услышать имя Лилит в ответ. А может, она и вовсе пытается наполнить произошедшее бóльшим смыслом, чем есть.

Лилит едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться в лицо ведьме, которой она собиралась отужинать сегодня вечером. Её рука мягко касается фарфоровой кожи, а на лице появляется неподдельная улыбка в предчувствии крайне весёлой следующей встречи. А ведь она непременно состоится.

— Я рада, что мы именно так провели сегодня время, Зельда.


End file.
